


Thread of Life

by DovahCourts



Series: False Safety [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels (Supernatural) as Humans, Angels (Supernatural) as Novaks, Attempted Murder, Castiel and Adam own a doggo, Detective Adam Milligan, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Doggo's name is Koifish, Doggo's name is bone, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Faked Suicide, Gen, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Poisoning, Sam has a doggo too, Suicide, Suicide Pact, double suicide, tags will be updated as chapters go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: SPN AU, they are all human.__Detective Novak and Detective Milligan are on a case.A string of accidents-- wait scratch that--deathsoccured.WARNINGTHIS WORK IS EXPLICT FOR A REASONVIOLCENCE IS GRAPHICMENTIONS OF SUICIDE PLEASE READ THE TAGS





	1. 17th street

**Author's Note:**

> There will be no romantic relationships as they tend to get in the way for me.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY SHORT I'M SORRY  
> (Chapter was originally named: Death Street)

Sirens wailed around the corners of the neighborhood. Police cars scattered around, one of the doors opened and out walked a brown-haired man. Then a taller, dirty blonde man.

"Detective Novak, this is the most gruesome case we've got."

Novak scoffed, chuckling. "Mr. Milligan, we have encountered worse,"

The taller man narrowed his eyebrows, glaring at the shorter man who was walking near the corpse.. Well, what's left of it. The blood-stained car tires of the semi-truck had bits of brain sticking to it with blood oozing down, the victim's head was practically split open had the skull cap exposed with pools of blood flooding out, lumps of brain scattered on the road.

"I'm not sure if this is an accident."

"What do you mean by that, Novak?"

Novak pointed a finger at the semi-truck and the road underneath it. "There are no tire marks, which means the driver had every intention on killing the man. Have you asked anyone if they heard tires screeching?"

"Yes, but I got the same answer."

"Which was?"

"No. That was the answer, they all said no."

"That makes it murder then."

Milligan turned his head to face his partner. "If you are right, we best be checking the footage. C'mon get in the car, hotshot."

Novak frowned at that nickname, he stood up and followed the blonde into the vehicle. This time Milligan was driving, Novak had to sit in the backseat. Milligan drove across the street towards the department, if what Novak said was true then they’ll need to check the footage.

++++

 "Well I'll be damned," Milligan said, eyes fixated on the footage.

The victim was riding his bike when all of a sudden the semi-truck was following him, so the biker went onto the biking road only for the semi-truck to follow him. So he biked faster and then it happened. The man got his head crushed and split open after he fell from the bike and the cap of his skull was practically cracked open as the bits and lumps brain burst out of it.

Blood painted the street and the semi-truck.

Novak noticed something and zoomed in, "What the fuck."

"What's wrong Novak?"

"I know that man..."

Milligan swallowed dryly. "Who is he?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think the driver is? :)


	2. Gottem

Castiel didn’t speak, instead, he kept on shaking his head. Constantly repeating the word “No” quietly.

“Castiel, who is he?” Adam repeated, straining his voice.

“Dean Winchester…”

The blonde had stopped breathing for a moment, before opening his mouth to speak “What…?”

“He…he killed an innocent man. That’s not-- he doesn’t do that on purpose.”

“Castiel, what do you mean. How do you know who this Dean is?”

Castiel stammered a bit, fingers twitching on the desk. “He’s a friend of mine. He has never killed in his life I-- he..”

“Friends aren’t always what they seem, Novak.”

+++

Castiel was still shaken about what had happened, “Castiel?”

Castiel turned his head over to Milligan, “Yes, Adam?” fingers still twitching. Adam sat down next to Castiel on the couch.

“You still shaken up about seeing that friend of yours?”

Castiel turned to Adam and nodded frantically. “Yeah. I just don’t-- I don’t understand. Dean-- Dean never kills innocents on purpose.” Castiel uttered as he brought both hands towards the front of his face. Covering his eyes before dragging them down to cover his nose and mouth, making a tent-like shape with his hands.

Adam shot a pitiful glance at Castiel, sighing. “We’ll get to the bottom of this. I promise.”

+++

  
Adam and Castiel drove to the pub, they were going to have a drink when Castiel had sucker-punched a random stranger.

“Cass! What the fuck!?”

Adam’s eyes widened, this man knows Castiel...that must mean-

“How could you Dean?!” Cass yelled out at Dean.

“What the fuck are you talking about?!” the chestnut-haired man yelled back, rubbing the bruise on where he had been punched.

Castiel grabbed the collar of Dean’s shirt and slammed him against the wall “You know what you did, Dean.” Castiel seethed, he said the word ‘Dean’ as if it burned his tongue.

Adam blurted out. “Castiel, maybe we should take this outside?”

\---

“Cass! That’s enough!” Dean yelled out.

“You ran over an innocent man Dean!”

“It was an accident!”

Dean had earned another punch to the face. Busting Dean’s lip and causing small blood to leak out. “Liar! It was on purpose, I saw the footage, Dean!”

“Shit-- Cass I had to you don’t understand-- (NO!)” Dean was interrupted by Castiel.

“He was a good man Dean! He never did a thing wrong in his life! He had a family!” Castiel pushed Dean’s head face first against the wall before shackling cuffs on his wrists. “Sorry I had to do this Dean.”

+++

Dean watched as the barred gates slammed shut, it stung when he saw that Cass glared at him… So full of hate and betrayal.

Dean tried to say something but- “Don’t even start, Dean.” and Cass just… Left.

He left Dean in a cold, isolated cell. Where Dean would live in Solitude for…who knows how long?

He needs to call Sam…

\----

“Cass, maybe you should calm down a bit.”

“The hell I will.”

Adam sighed, he turned the steering wheel and made it to their home. But when he went to unlock the door it creaked open.

Castiel grabbed his gun and burst into the home, “Stay where you are!”

“Woah, no need to get feisty.” a voice said, smugly.

 


	3. 15th West

“Gabriel?” Castiel yelled out, lowering his gun. “What the fuck are you doing in my house!!?”

The short man scoffed a bit, smirking he raised both of his hands. “Not a way to greet your brother, but I’ll take it.”

“Koifish! Why didn’t you sic him?!” Castiel scolded the large dog lying on the dog bed, who just yawned and laid her head down. Gabriel snickered “Don't forget who got you that dog, Cassie.”

Castiel lowered placed his gun onto his holder, before his Walkie-Talkie set off.

“Detective Novak, there has been a double suicide on 15th West Avenue on Dead Man’s road. I repeat there has been a double suicide on 15th West Avenue on Dead Man’s road.”

Then there was radio silence, Castiel cursed out. “Come on! I just got home!” he sighed “Looks like I’m going solo, Adam, deal with my brother. Please.”

Then the door slammed shut, now Adam is left with an annoying person who is surprisingly tolerable.

+++

Cameras shuttered at the scene before the cameramen. Castiel had parked his car and stepped out of it, walking towards the scene stepping over the police tape.

There on the bloodstained road, laid a man and a woman. They both had guns and from the looks of it the kill was shot at the vital point. Same place on both of the bodies.

Letting out a short hum, “Any reason why they did this?”

“Something about, the deal being off? That was all before the gunshot.”

“Deal?? What deal?”

“I’m….not sure..”

+++

Dean laid his head back, sighing. His body jumped when he heard the clang from his prison bars.

“Make your phone calls, scums. Make it quick.” the guard said, pressing a button on the side of a door and opening the cell doors.

Dean had gotten up from his seat and walked towards a phone, he dialed the numbers and waited until the ringing ended.

\--”Dean?”

“Heya, Sammy. How’ve ya been?”

\--”Dean. Where are you?”

“Uh… Prison.”

Dean squinted his eyes as his ears stung when Sam had yelled what over the end of the phone.

\--”How did you get in prison, Dean?!”

“I--haha.. Long-story-short. Cass found out I killed the man and arrested me.”

\--”You killed him?!”

“What was I supposed to do!?”

\--”Dean…do you not understand the meaning of ‘keeping them alive’?”

++

Gabriel patted Koifish on the head whenever he walked by her, Adam was busy trying to get ahold of Castiel.

44 missed calls Castiel had got, but never answered. “Fucking damnit.” he cursed. Gabriel chuckled, “What’s the matter?”

“He’s not answering.. I found a lead on our previous case, about the guy that had his brains basically painted on the road.”

“Well, if you want to get his attention. Blow up his texts.”


	4. Not what it seems

Castiel investigated the bodies, “This is is technically a double suicide, but, it’s more of a murder-suicide.”

“Detective Novak! Lovers don’t murder each other!”

"Name me one case where someone _hasn’t_ been murdered by their partner. Sure, these two love each other. But they will kill each other out of protection, they wanted to protect each other.” Castiel informed as he continued to examine the corpses.

\---

“He’s still not answering!” Adam shouted at his phone, but it was directed towards Gabriel who had a lollipop in his mouth.

“He’s ignoring you~,” Gabriel said in a sing-songy voice. Smirking. Adam was flabbergasted, “Nonsense! He always answers my calls! Even if he is on a case! If something came up he would’ve texted me about it, so I would learn not to call him during that time!”

“Alrighty then, believe what you do.”

\---

Castiel entered the car, then brought out his phone.

157 missed calls, 234 texts from Adam. Sighing, he called Adam.

\--”FINALLY! What happened!? I thought you got kidnapped or worse!”

“I must’ve left my phone on silence, anyways, what did you try to text me about? Or call?”

\--“The case, the one that you ended after supposedly finding the killer? Well, it’s back on. The guy that had his head split open, he had caused at least 2 cases of arson. One on accident, which is now excluded from his criminally short criminal records, and one on purpose, either out of murder, hiding evidence or for self-defense.”

“What?! Damn, I’ll be there when I can. “

+++

Castiel and Adam were huddled by the computer.

Edward Trenton, Male, 64 yrs old, born September 27, 1955.

“64 years old and he still looks young.”

“How old did you think he was, Novak?”

“Either 20 or 34--we’re getting side tracked. We need to find out why he caused an arson on purpose.”

Adam glanced at Castiel, “Maybe, that’s why Dean killed him?”

“Dean would tell me if someone set his house ablaze..”

\---

Gabriel hummed as he watched Koifish look out the window. He turned his head towards his phone once he heard the Buzz.

It was from Michael.

Strict Asshat brother: Where are you!?

Gabriel: Hmm, at Cassie's.

Strict Asshat brother: Why are you there!?

Gabriel: The fuck you wanna know?

Strict Asshatt brother: …..

Strict Asshat brother: What did I say about language? I’m driving there.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't say "[character] is in the tags but was not mentioned" I know that, but there's such a thing as future chapters.


End file.
